Individuals working or playing outdoors often must carry numerous objects to be used in such endeavor, in addition to a blanket or mat upon which the individual(s) can sit or repose, or a cover which can be used as a tent-like structure to protect against sun, rain or other elements. Similar requirements exist when attending outdoor sporting or cultural events, picnics, or the like or when transporting an infant. Typically the objects are placed in some type of bag or tote and the blanket/cover is folded or rolled for transport.
This procedure presents several problems. First, it is frequently difficult to find a desired item, particularly a small item, in the bag. Rummaging in a bag to find items is time consuming and frustrating. If the contents of the bag are emptied on for example, a blanket to facilitate use, the bag must be repacked, another time consuming process. Even if the bag is not emptied, objects used must be repacked at the end of the activity.
Second, the need to carry both a bag and a blanket/cover, increases both the bulk and weight which the individual must carry. This is undesirable in all situations, and is particularly so in activities such as hiking or biking where the load must be carried, frequently for considerable distance.
A need therefore exists for an improved tote or sack for outdoor activities, for babies or for similar situations where there is a need for both numerous objects and for a blanket/cover which facilitates easy packing and unpacking of the sack, which provides ready access to all objects in the sack and which substantially reduces the weight and bulk of items to be carried.